Une rose rouge
by Vengeresse
Summary: « Les épines de la rose rouge qu’elle tenait à la main s’enfoncèrent dans sa paume, la grafignant. Mais elle n’avait pas mal. Elle n’avait pas mal, trop occupée à avoir mal ailleurs. »


**Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de one-shot que je ne suis pas certaine de savoir comment faire encore mais bon, je me lance! Je ne sais pas où il me mènera , vous le saurez probablement en même temps que moi! À l'instant où j'écris ceci je ne sais pas encore sur qui il portera, ni même qui je ferai mourir ! (Mu ha! ha! ha! ) Mais bon, j'ai peut-être une petite idée, très vague cependant...**

**Ça y est . Je sais sur quoi il portera. **

**Alors maintenant je n'en dis pas plus, je me contente de l'écrire! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**(Ça fait drôle d'écrire mes petits commentaires avant d'avoir une histoire de prête à poster!;p) **

**Vengeresse,**

**Xox.**

* * *

**Une rose rouge.**

Elle s'avança doucement vers le cercueil, en essayant de garder un visage impassible. Non, ils ne devaient pas savoir, pas encore, pas maintenant...

Elle ne voulait pas le voir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Que diraient-ils s'ils la voyait s'enfuir en courant ? Que diraient-ils s'ils verraient que l'assistante de ce grand maître des potions ne voulait lui rendre un dernier hommage?

Ils ne comprendraient pas. Elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir, elle ne comprenait pas elle-même. Mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de chercher des raisons logiques et cohérentes...Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait arrêter de comprendre!

Elle jeta un regard aux sorciers rassemblés près de la tombe. Ron et Harry faisaient parti du lot. _Surprenant, _pensa-t-elle, _ils doivent avoir envie de se repentir...Mais c'est trop tard, bien sûr...Ces choses là se passe toujours trop tard..._

Elle leur sourit douloureusement quand elle croisa leurs regards. Ils s'inquiétaient, cela se sentait. Ils ne comprenaient pas, eux non plus, pourquoi la mort de son professeur de potion l'attristait à ce point.

Bien sûr, c'était un homme grand. Bien sûr, Hermione et lui devaient avoir développé des liens amicaux, travaillant ensemble presque tous les jours dans les laboratoires. Mais ils connaissaient bien leur amie et elle était affligée par un mal plus grand qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Elle n'avait pas perdu un professeur, ni un ami, mais beaucoup plus.

Elle continua de s'approcher, malgré le sentiment de plus en plus pesant qui lui opprimait la poitrine. La douleur. La haine. La tristesse aussi. Les épines de la rose rouge qu'elle tenait à la main s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume, la grafignant. Mais elle n'avait pas mal. Elle n'avait pas mal, trop occupée à avoir mal ailleurs.

Albus la suivait des yeux, conscient de la lourde charge qu'elle portait sur ses épaules. Elle était si jeune, et tant dépendait d'elle! Avec un sourire, son regard se baissa vers son ventre qui commençait déjà à prendre des rondeurs discrètes. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait d'autoriser une telle relation, une relation aussi incongrue, mais bon...Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix! Disons qu'ils l'avaient mis devant le fait accompli. Au fond, il ne pouvait que leur souhaiter le plus grand des bonheurs...Si seulement cela était encore possible...

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Elle y était presque. Ses pas se firent plus lent, et elle entendit les gens retenir leurs souffles. Ils pensaient probablement qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, que la gryffondore n'était pas dans la bonne maison, que c'était une trouillarde.

Mais c'était bien mal la connaître que de penser ainsi.

Ses genoux s'entrechoquaient, ses mains tremblaient. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pas et elle ferait face à son destin. La vision sera terrible, elle le savait.

Elle tourna sa tête et son regard rencontra celui de Dumbledore, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête discret en guise d'approbation. Elle chancela alors qu'elle ouvrit le cercueil du maître des potions. Le couvercle bascula avec un grincement sinistre, qui se répercuta dans tout le parc de Poudlard.

Ce qu'elle vit la chavira d'avantage.

Le même nez crochu, les mêmes cheveux si soyeux qu'ils en paraissaient gras, la même bouche fine qu'elle avait vu s'enfler si souvent dans le feu de leur passion, les mêmes joues creuses qu'elle avait si souvent embrassée, le même corps musclé...Elle devinait que si elle soulèverait les paupières baissés de son ancien amant, elle y verrait ses yeux noirs comme la nuit qui l'avait englouti.

Elle déposa précautionneusement la rose rouge sur la poitrine de Severus puis elle se pencha sur le corps, en effleurant subtilement les lèvres froides de l'homme pour finalement atterrir sur son front.

Elle décolla sa bouche, ses propres joues ruisselantes de larmes. Machinalement, sa main se promenait sur son ventre.

« À bientôt mon amour. Je fais cela pour toi, pour lui, pour que nous puissions vivre un jour en paix...Je t'aime, mon chéri... » murmura-t-elle avant de se redresser. Elle faisait face à l'assistance. Elle chuchota un sort pour que sa voix soit amplifié puis elle commença.

« Il y a deux jours s'est éteint un très, très grand homme. »

Elle ravala ses larmes et se força à continuer.

« Je n'aime pas les mensonges. Ils souillent l'esprit, brouillent les cœurs et éteignent les passions. Ils sont trompeurs, perfides et même si l'on ment parfois à bon escient, dans le but de ménager, ils sont fourbes tout de même. »

Elle déglutit. Elle avait répété toute la semaine son petit discours, elle le connaissait par cœur, pourtant il lui avait semblé si désuet et idiot qu'elle s'était sentie, sous l'impulsion du moment, en devoir de dire la vérité. Juste la vérité. Ou presque...

« C'est pourquoi je ne vous mentirai pas. Je ne vous dirai pas que Severus était gentil, doux et attentionné, puisque vous ne me croiriez pas. Cependant, c'était bien vrai. Mais vous ne voulez pas le savoir... »

Elle laissa courir son regard sur les gens abasourdis qui la regardaient comme si elle s'était échappée de l'asile.

« Si vous demandiez à Harry ou à Ron ... En fait, à n'importe quel gryffondor comment était Severus, ils grimaceraient une réponse odieuse, digne de lui. Car oui, il pouvait être odieux, cynique, satirique, ironique, j'irai même jusqu'à dire cruel!, mais il pouvait aussi être tout le contraire. »

Elle flatta le cercueil en bois d'acajou spontanément, comme si son geste pouvait caresser Severus du même coup.

« Il n'était pas seulement mon mentor, il était aussi un ami très, très cher. Et je... »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle se retenait de sangloter, là, comme ça. Comme un grand bébé. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Quand on est sur le point d'enfanter, on ne doit plus être une gamine. On doit être forte. Et même si au fond de nous, on ne l'est pas, on doit le faire croire aux autres.

Elle se rendit compte que tous attendait la fin de son discours. Elle ne pouvait pas annoncer qu'elle l'aimait, comme elle avait eu l'intention de faire spontanément. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Ils ne devaient pas savoir, ils sauraient bien assez vite...Tenir sa langue...Oui, elle le devait.

« Et je suis affreusement, incroyablement, excessivement malheureuse depuis qu'il nous a quitté. Severus, j'espère que tu repose en paix...Et que tu es enfin heureux... »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un filet lorsqu'elle s'élança et qu'elle ferma le couvercle du cercueil de toute ses forces. Elle fondit en larmes et se laissa glisser sans cérémonie par terre. Le bruit sourd se répercutait encore et encore, enseveli de plus en plus par les cris outrés des invités à la dernière demeure de Severus.

Dumbledore franchit les pas qui le séparait d'Hermione et la souleva du sol. Elle secoua la tête mollement, elle se débattit inutilement. Le vieux sorcier prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et la força à se calmer.

« Ne faites pas de folleries, Miss Granger. Votre enfant et votre futur époux sont en jeu. »

Elle sembla reprendre sur elle immédiatement et elle acquiesça.

« Je suis désolée, professeur ... » couina-t-elle faiblement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, pendant un instant j'ai cru que vous alliez tout révéler... »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, embarrassée.

« J'y ai sérieusement pensé... » avoua-t-elle, piteuse.

« Je vous félicite d'avoir retenue vos impulsions Miss, maintenant je vais vous soustraire au sort que je vous ai jeté subtilement et vos amis pourront entendre ce que nous disons...Ne leur dites rien encore,ils ne sont pas prêts...Enfin, Harry l'est plus que Ron... »

« Je sais » souffla-t-elle en les regardant. Ils l'attendaient patiemment plus loin, avec une inquiétude flottant sur leurs visages. 

Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule et il la serra.

« À vous de décider, Hermione... »

« C'est si dur... » murmura la jeune femme en essuyant des larmes malines qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Vous le retrouverez ce soir. Et puis, vous pourrez lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle! »

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil et leva d'un coup le sort. Il s'éloigna et elle fit de même, allant rejoindre Harry et Ron.

Elle arriva à leur hauteur et ils ne purent que constater ses yeux bouffis par les larmes. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et Hermione se décida à le briser.

« Je vais partir en mission pour l'Ordre durant quelques jours. Premièrement, parce que j'ai besoin d'être seule et deuxièmement, il me manque un ingrédient pour finaliser la potion pour Remus. »

_Et je ne le trouverai nul part ailleurs que sur lui..._

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il fut couper par la jeune fille.

« Non, ne dis rien. Ne me dis pas de rester ici, parce que je partirai quand même. J'ai besoin de repos, tu saisis ? Parce qu'à partir de lundi matin, j'assurerai les cours de potion en remplacement de Sev...de Rogue. »

La mine que firent les garçons surprit Hermione.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » leur lança-t-elle sèchement.

« Je...Nous...Félicitations, Mione! » bafouilla Harry, réellement estomaqué. Il savait son amie extrêmement douée dans à peu près tout mais de là à remplacer un professeur! Wow !

_Mione. _

_Mione._

_Mione!_

Un barrage s'écroula en Hermione. Elle gifla Harry de toute ses forces.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi! »

Ron resta paralysé devant la rage qu'il voyait au fond des yeux de son amie. Il n'esquissa aucun geste. Il resta planté devant elle, les bras ballants.

« Pourquoi? » murmura Harry, qui commençait à avoir une petite idée de l'attitude de son amie.

« Parce que c'était _son _surnom » murmura à son tour Hermione. Contre toute attente, elle serra Harry dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon. Celui-ci se contenta de la serrer très fort, en espérant lui communiquer toute son affection.

« Prend soin de toi durant ton _voyage _, Hermione. »

Elle releva le sous-entendu mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Merci, Harry. »

Elle se tourna vers Ron. Il hocha la tête et s'en alla d'un pas rapide vers le château.

« Excuse-le, il a du mal à concevoir que tu puisse réellement être attristé par le départ de Rogue... »

« Le professeur Rogue » corrigea machinalement Hermione.

« Tu es sûre qu'il était uniquement ton professeur? » lui demanda Harry en camouflant difficilement son sourire.

Elle lui renvoya un véritable sourire et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Je savais que tu comprendrais, toi. Même moi je ne comprend pas parfois tu sais, comment s'est arrivé. Mais le fait est que s'est arrivé et que maintenant, je pleure... »

Il lui prit la main doucement.

« Il était doux avec toi? »

Elle entremêla ses doigts avec ceux d'Harry.

« Extrêmement... »

« Et tu l'aimais? »

« Je l'aime toujours... »

Il la fit tournoyé sur elle-même. Elle rit.

« Tu as bien changé...La petite gamine aux cheveux en broussailles à complètement disparue... »

« Non. Elle sera toujours là, dans mon cœur et dans le tien... »

« Je sais. »

« Ne l'oublie jamais... »

« Jamais... »

Elle le serra encore une fois dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

« Tu es le meilleur ami dont j'aurai pu rêver, Harry... »

« Tu es la meilleure amie dont j'aurai pu rêver, Hermione... »

Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

« Je suis heureuse. » lui confia-t-elle sans raison précise.

« Alors je le suis aussi! » s'exclama-t-il, se doutant bien que Rogue ne devait pas être complètement mort.

« Je dois y aller, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander... »

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que dirais-tu d'être parrain? »

* * *

Severus faisait les cent pas. Il regarda sa montre pour la quinzième fois depuis deux minutes. Il était presque l'heure. Dans quelques minutes, des gens porteraient le faux Severus en terre. Dans quelques minutes, sa douce Hermione réciterait un beau discours sur lui et il rirait sous carpe, caché derrière un des grands tilleuls de la cour.

Eh oui, Severus avait tenu à assister à son propre enterrement. Il voulait voir de ses propres yeux comment les gens réagiraient et surtout si Hermione tiendrait le coup. Sa belle Mione...Quelle épreuve cruelle que de l'obliger à subir un faux enterrement...Son faux enterrement...

Il regarda l'heure encore une fois. Plus qu'une petite minute et après il transplanerait silencieusement près de Poudlard. Il lui faudrait marcher et faire vite mais il savait que Dumbledore attendrait son signal avant de débuter le cortège funèbre.

Plus le temps filait, plus il trouvait singulièrement stupide l'idée de simuler sa mort. Voldemort saurait, il en était sûre. Même si Draco affirmerait l'avoir tuer de ses propres mains, même s'il allait devoir faire preuve d'un grand self-control pour réussir à mentir au Maître des Ténèbres sans sourciller, Severus le savait capable. Il fallait qu'il le soit...

Et ensuite, pour ne plus laisser aucune trace, Hermione avait décidé qu'ils allaient se marier. Au début, il s'était objecté. Il ne pourrait offrir une belle vie à la jeune femme, il allait devoir se tapir dans les cachots de Poudlard! Mais elle avait usé d'arguments...persuasifs, et elle était venue à bout de ses doutes et de son orgueil.

Ce qui avait fait le plus mal à Severus était qu'il allait devoir abandonné le nom de Rogue. C'était la condition de Dumbledore. Et Severus devait avoué qu'il avait raison, ce serait très imprudent pour lui mais surtout pour Hermione de devenir Madame Rogue alors qu'il était « enterré » depuis quelques heures! Il n'attachait pas une très grande importance à son nom mais il se sentait un peu comme le petit Severus qui se faisait confisqué son ours en peluche le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, en première année. Et ça lui faisait mal, si mal...

Il décida de partir, il ne voulait pas manqué ses funérailles!

Il arriva près du tilleul juste au moment où sa fiancée se détachait du lot pour venir faire son discours. Elle semblait si forte qu'un typhon aurait pu la frapper de plein fouet qu'elle n'aurait pas bouger...

Mais il la connaissait par cœur, il savait que quand ses mains tremblaient et que ses genoux se cognaient l'un contre l'autre, il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Il se jeta un sort d'invisibilité et s'approcha en douce. Elle avait autant besoin de lui qu'il avait besoin d'elle en ce moment...

Elle arriva à son cercueil. Il se dépêcha et alla tout près d'elle. Il fit attention de pas dépasser la limite du correct, de l'acceptable, car si elle se rendait compte de sa présence, tout le plan échouerait.

Il la vit regarder son cadavre très, très réussi et il siffla admirativement dans sa tête.

_Dumbledore a fait du beau travail, ma foi !_

Il remarqua que les douces mains d'Hermione étaient tâchées de sang. La rose rouge aussi. Il s'appuya sur le cercueil et il attendit qu'elle commence son discours. Severus sentit un regard sur lui. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Albus qui lui disait clairement de déguerpir. Il se risqua à embrasser doucement la main d'Hermione, qui flatta le cercueil sans savoir qu'elle était à deux centimètres de son futur époux.

Severus recula un peu et écouta le reste du discours. C'était très...Hermione. Oui, c'était le mot! Tout à fait _Hermionesque_...Mais tellement plus beau que celui qu'ils avaient préparés ensemble! Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Severus Rogue pour la première fois depuis tant d'années que ce fut comme des couteaux dans ses yeux.

Oh, comme il pouvait aimé ce petit bout de femme!

Il ressentit une bouffée d'amour si pur, si intense et si forte pour elle qu'il préféra ne pas rester pour la fin. Il voulait voir la fin de son ancienne vie, il avait été servi. Maintenant, sa nouvelle commencerait et pas question de gâcher sa renaissance...

* * *

« Es-tu prête, Mione? » lui lança Severus.

« Presque! » lança-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

« Ça...va? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Oui, pars sans moi veux-tu! »

« Non! Pas question! »

« Severus Rogue, voudriez-vous bien me faire plaisir et partir sans moi, vous ne devez pas voir la robe de votre future mariée avant le moment crucial, bon sang!Ça porte malheur! »

Il éclata d'un doux rire et sortit sans faire de bruit. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle, après tout ?

* * *

Elle s'assura qu'il était parti puis elle sortit de sa cachette.

Elle était magnifique.

Ses longs cheveux bouclés descendaient en cascades sur ses épaules, ses yeux dorés étaient rehaussés de khôl jaune, ils étaient très beaux. Sa bouche pulpeuse scintillait et ses pommettes étaient rouges d'excitation.

Sa robe était somptueuse. Une grande traîne derrière elle de dentelles rendait spectaculaire la délicate robe de bal blanche nacrée. Elle prit la couronne de roses rouges et la glissa délicatement dans ses cheveux.

Hermione se posta devant un miroir. Elle se trouvait, pour la première fois de sa vie, belle. Belle, mais aussi désirable et séduisante. Elle porta ses mains à son ventre, un geste devenu automatique mais dont Severus n'avait encore deviné la juste portée. Elle lui annoncerait ce soir, après le mariage.

Elle sourit à son reflet qui lui montrait une femme, pour la première fois. Malgré tout, dans le fond de ses yeux , elle pouvait encore déceler une parcelle de son enfance, l'enfant en elle qui ne la quitterait jamais, elle l'espérait.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et franchit la porte des appartements de Severus, la porte qui la séparait de sa vie passée et de sa nouvelle vie. Il était toujours temps de faire marche arrière...

En éclatant de rire, elle claqua la porte et se dirigea bruyamment vers le petit jardin secret, prête à s'unir avec celui qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son être.

* * *

« Mes enfants, je n'aurai jamais cru dire cela un jour, commença Dumbledore, mais je vous déclare mari et femme! Severus Granger, veuillez embrasser votre épouse... »

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, Dumbledore venait d'unir Severus Rogue à Hermione Granger dans la plus grande clandestinité possible. Il les regarda s'embrasser passionnément et il se jura de toujours, toujours se souvenir de ce moment si particulier. Quand les deux amants se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, le vieux sorcier prit un poignard et une coupe remplie d'hydromel et il attendit.

Severus connaissait ce rituel mais à voir son expression choquée, Hermione non.

« Nous devons mélanger nos sangs, ma belle... » lui expliqua simplement Severus.

« Le premier mélange de sang chez les Rogue depuis combien de génération? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Au moins dix! » lança joyeusement (?!?) Severus en s'entaillant la main et en laissant couler son sang dans la coupe. « C'est ton tour, Hermione... »

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et récupéra dans sa couronne de fleurs une rose rouge sang. Severus la reconnu au premier coup d'œil. C'était celle qui ornait sur sa fausse poitrine cette après-midi. Hermione referma brusquement sa main contre la tige, permettant ainsi aux épines de s'enfoncer dans sa chaire.

« Aucun maux de la Terre ne m'arrachera à toi, Severus... » lui dit-elle en guise d'explication. « Aucun ne sera assez fort pour cela. »

Son sang tomba goutte par goutte dans la mixture qui se mit à siffler. Elle devint argenté et Severus la porta à sa bouche, puis il tendit le calice à Hermione. Elle fit de même, et elle sentit une énergie nouvelle couler en elle.

« Tu partages ses émotions, son cœur et il ressent les tiennes. Je vous laisse, bonne lune de miel! » lui dit Dumbledore. Il s'éclipsa doucement et Hermione resta béate d'admiration une fois de plus pour la magie.

« Alors, que ressens-tu? » lui demanda Severus.

« Un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation ...»lui répondit franchement Hermione.

« Pourquoi? »

« Eh bien, je viens de me marier avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et il ne m'a pas encore retiré tous mes vêtements comme il en l'habitude, comme à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble. Alors, peut-être ne m'aime-t-il plus? Ou peut-être fait-il durer le supplice avant de me torturer doucement? »

Severus la regarda et ses yeux éclaircissaient son visage. Plus de traces de mépris et de froide haine, seulement l'Amour.

Et c'était bien suffisant.

Hermione jugea que le moment était venu.

« Mais avant que tu ne me prennes au pied de la lettre, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... »

Intrigué, il ne dit rien, la laissant parler.

« Comme je vais être nommée professeure de potion, et comme ma maternité m'épuisera énormément en plus de toutes mes tâches, que dirais-tu d'être un père au foyer? »

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

« Quoi? »

Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Vois-tu, dans un mois ou deux, mon ventre enflera dangereusement et je ne pourrais pas effectuer tout ce qu'une bonne épouse se doit de faire, alors m'aideras-tu? »

Une lumière s'alluma dans la tête de Severus.

« Tu...Tu es enceinte? »

« Bravo, champion! » lui dit narquoisement sa toute nouvelle femme, son visage trahissant le ton de sa réplique. Il lui adressa un si grand sourire qu'elle eut peur qu'un coup de vent passe et que Severus reste dans cette position le restant de leurs jours...

« Je vais être papa... »

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur le ventre d'Hermione.

« En fait, je trouvais que tu avais grossi mais je n'osais pas t'en parler... »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Hermione alla chercher des coupes de champagnes que Dumbledore avait préalablement préparé et en apporta une à son mari.

« À notre nouvelle vie, Monsieur Granger! » lui dit la jeune femme.

« À notre nouvelle vie, Madame Granger! » lui répondit Rogue.

« Maintenant, que diriez-vous de venir avec moi dans mes appartements? Je crois que le programme de cours est assez désuet et il me semble primordial de le réviser... »

Avec un sourire suggestif, Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour être près de la bouche de Severus.

« Si vous intégrez l'anatomie humaine à votre programme de l'année, je veux bien vous aider à le préparer... »

* * *

**Fin.**

**Ah, je suis fière de moi!! J'aime ce one-shot, même s'il est peut-être un peu embrouillé parfois! C'est mon premier vrai Hermione/Severus, alors...c'est pas si mal comme résultat! :D **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! ;)**

**Vengeresse,**

**Xox.**


End file.
